


搞鹿滋PWP

by Marvelx



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelx/pseuds/Marvelx





	搞鹿滋PWP

丽姿的手被扣上S&M三层皮搭扣吊在半空中，只有脚尖微微着地。

你手中拿着灌肠喷头对准他的小洞塞了进去，一插到底。

带着口球的他大声地呜咽。

你的手扶着喷头，他瘦削的肚子不断鼓起像极了孕妇。

他的肚子鼓到危险的高度，被口球掩住的尖叫声也越来越大。

你抽出手中的喷头，拿起一个大号肛塞堵上了他的小洞。

他不断尖叫，想要抚摸肚子想要释放，你却厉声说留在里面！

他的泪水顺着脸颊流到胸口。挣扎着想要缓解。有一些水已经顺着肛塞流到腿上。

你揉揉他圆圆的肚子，终于放开了肛塞。一股淡黄色液体瞬间从他的小洞里喷了出来，液体里还夹杂着污物。

他足足喷了五次才把肚子里的水和污物都喷出来。

你骂他是肮脏的婊子，怎么这么脏，没有人会想要你，一边用马鞭打他的屁股，一边用高压水枪冲走他身上的污物。

他失声尖叫，皮肤被冲的通红。

过了好久，他才排完了肚子里的水，正想喘口气，你就又把喷头塞到他的小洞里。

这样重复了三次以后，他眼前发黑，双腿发软，完全没有任何力气挣扎。

肚子像被猛揍了一下午，屁股也被你打的通红。身体上的污物早就被冲走了，小洞洗的亮晶晶露着水光。

他马上就要陷入情绪崩溃的时候，你把他的手放下来。亲他的额头告诉他，他是你最美的宝贝，他一点也不脏，然后你舔遍他的全身，还把舌头伸进他一尘不染的小洞里品尝着他的味道，大力吮吸连一些粉红色的肠子都被带了出来，你咬了上去仔细品尝。

你真美，你真干净，好好闻，味道真好。你告诉他。

你亲着他被吊红了的的手腕进入了他，然后温柔的把他干到高潮。

事后你把着他的双腿给他清洗，然后扶着浑身无力的他瘫坐在你脸上，因为你总也吃不够他的小洞。


End file.
